greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tooniee/Episode Competition - Round 1
Hello everyone! In parallel with our favorite surgeons competing in a contest, Nerdfightergirl and I decided to host a little Episode Competition to bridge the gap during the Winter Olympics! To keep things a little simple, we agreed to only include the episodes up to the mid-season finale in season 14. Ideally, those are the first 300 episodes but damn She's Leaving Home and how it complicates things, so Out of Nowhere is also in the running. :) The 300 (or 301) episodes have been divided in 60 groups containing 5 episodes each (using the Random Page function of the wiki so it took a while...). Every other day, I will post a new sub-round of 6 groups on this blog post according to the following schedule: *'February 9: Round 1A' - Groups 1 to 6 *'February 11: Round 1B' - Groups 7 to 12 *'February 13: Round 1C' - Groups 13 to 18 *'February 15: Round 1D' - Groups 19 to 24 *'February 17: Round 1E' - Groups 25 to 30 *'February 23: Round 1F & 1G' - Groups 31 to 42 ---- *'February 25: Round 1H' - Groups 43 to 48 *'February 27: Round 1I & 1J' - Groups 49 to 60 Happy voting! New Polls: Round 1F & G Due to unexpected circumstances, I was unable to upload the last couple of rounds in time so I'm posting two rounds today! Make sure to check out all 12 groups! Group 31 Round 1F: Group 31 Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, 2x12 All Eyez on Me, 12x13 Bad Blood, 9x13 Song Beneath the Song, 7x18 Free Falling, 8x01 Group 32 Round 1F: Group 32 Crash Into Me, Part 2, 4x10 Run, Baby, Run, 9x09 Time Has Come Today, 3x01 Here Comes the Flood, 5x03 Map of You, 10x06 Group 33 Round 1F: Group 33 The Other Side of This Life, Part 1, 3x22 Could We Start Again, Please?, 11x07 My Favorite Mistake, 3x19 I Ain’t No Miracle Worker, 13x03 The Me Nobody Knows, 12x06 Group 34 Round 1F: Group 34 Thriller, 10x07 Man on the Moon, 10x11 From a Whisper to a Scream, 3x09 Things We Lost in the Fire, 12x08 Change of Heart, 10x21 Group 35 Round 1F: Group 35 One Step Too Far, 8x17 Bend & Break, 11x05 Flight, 8x24 State of Love and Trust, 6x13 Suicide is Painless, 6x18 Group 36 Round 1F: Group 36 Where the Boys Are, 3x07 Readiness is All, 9x23 Puttin’ on the Ritz, 10x04 Losing My Mind, 4x15 Get Off on the Pain, 14x02 Group 37 Round 1G: Group 37 Put Me In, Coach, 8x07 The Great Pretender, 11x12 Haunt You Every Day, 4x05 This Magic Moment, 8x11 One Flight Down, 11x20 Group 38 Round 1G: Group 38 Hard Bargain, 9x15 Love/Addiction, 4x02 Be Still, My Soul, 13x18 My Next Life, 12x12 I Was Made for Lovin’ You, 9x07 Group 39 Round 1G: Group 39 Mama Tried, 12x22 Some Kind of Miracle, 3x17 Ring of Fire, 13x24 The Other Side of This Life, Part 2, 3x23 Break Down the House, 14x01 Group 40 Round 1G: Group 40 Physical Attraction… Chemical Reaction, 4x07 The Name of the Game, 2x22 You Be Illin’, 10x18 If/Then, 8x13 Let the Angels Commit, 3x06 Group 41 Round 1G: Group 41 Crazy Love, 11x19 Stand By Me, 5x18 Slow Night, So Long, 7x09 Remember the Time, 9x02 Walking Tall, 12x02 Group 42 Round 1G: Group 42 You’ve Got to Hide Your Love Away, 10x14 Have You Seen Me Lately?, 8x15 These Arms of Mine, 7x06 Second Opinion, 9x06 Six Days, Part 1, 3x11 Old Polls: Round 1A Group 1 Round 1A: Group 1 Perfect Storm, 9x24 With or Without You, 11x17 Danger Zone, 14x05 Falling Slowly, 13x04 Life During Wartime, 5x06 Group 2 Round 1A: Group 2 Kung Fu Fighting, 4x06 This is Why We Fight, 9x16 Beautiful Doom, 9x05 P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), 7x14 Shiny Happy People, 6x22 Group 3 Round 1A: Group 3 I Saw Her Standing There, 9x04 Let the Truth Sting, 4x03 Everybody’s Crying Mercy, 10x03 Rise Up, 5x07 None of Your Business, 13x12 Group 4 Round 1A: Group 4 You Can Look (But You’d Better Not Touch), 13x10 Suddenly, 8x10 Unbreak My Heart, 12x11 Do You Know?, 10x17 Can’t Fight Biology, 7x04 Group 5 Round 1A: Group 5 Save Me, 1x08 Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head, 2x01 She’s Leaving Home, 11x22 Brave New World, 5x04 Owner of a Lonely Heart, 2x11 Group 6 Round 1A: Group 6 There’s a Fine, Fine Line, 12x18 Let the Bad Times Roll, 8x22 Staring at the Sun, 3x08 Staring at the End, 11x13 How Insensitive, 6x21 Old Polls: Round 1B Group 7 Round 1B: Group 7 Unaccompanied Minor, 7x22 You’re Gonna Need Someone on Your Side, 12x21 Don’t Stop Me Now, 13x21 She’s Killing Me, 9x20 The Self-Destruct Button, 1x07 Group 8 Round 1B: Group 8 The Girl with No Name, 8x20 A Change is Gonna Come, 4x01 Come on Down to My Boat, Baby, 14x06 It Only Gets Much Worse, 13x13 Sleeping Monster, 9x21 Group 9 Round 1B: Group 9 I Must Have Lost It on the Wind, 11x01 Start Me Up, 7x12 Oh, the Guilt, 3x05 Two Against One, 10x08 Make Me Lose Control, 2x03 Group 10 Round 1B: Group 10 Great Expectations, 3x13 These Ties That Bind, 5x08 The First Cut is the Deepest, 1x02 Death and All His Friends, 6x24 I Saw What I Saw, 6x06 Group 11 Round 1B: Group 11 The Sound of Silence, 12x09 Poker Face, 8x06 I Am Not Waiting Anymore, 12x15 Ain’t That a Kick in the Head, 14x04 The Time Warp, 6x15 Group 12 Round 1B: Group 13 Let It Be, 2x08 Back Where You Belong, 13x14 I Bet It Stung, 10x05 If Only You Were Lonely, 8x16 Desire, 3x21 Old Polls: Round 1C Group 13 Round 1C: Group 13 Tell Me Sweet Little Lies, 2x14 Odd Man Out, 12x14 I’m Winning, 10x19 Dark Was the Night, 8x09 Can’t Fight This Feeling, 9x19 Group 14 Round 1C: Group 14 What Have I Done to Deserve This?, 2x19 In the Midnight Hour, 5x09 Civil War, 13x15 Sometimes a Fantasy, 3x03 Roar, 13x06 Group 15 Round 1C: Group 15 Much Too Much, 2x10 Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?, 13x16 Deny, Deny, Deny, 2x04 Break on Through, 2x15 Invasion, 6x05 Group 16 Round 1C: Group 16 Give Peace a Chance, 6x07 I Wear the Face, 12x17 Support System, 8x19 True Colors, 13x23 Adrift and At Peace, 7x10 Group 17 Round 1C: Group 17 Love Turns You Upside Down, 9x08 Do You Believe in Magic, 9x22 No Man’s Land, 1x04 The Lion Sleeps Tonight, 8x18 Something Against You, 12x07 Group 18 Round 1C: Group 18 I Want You With Me, 10x02 Why Try to Change Me Now, 13x07 Where the Wild Things Are, 4x12 Hope for the Hopeless, 8x12 Piece of My Heart, 4x13 Old Polls: Round 1D & E Due to unexpected circumstances, I was unable to upload round 1D in time so I'm posting two rounds today! Make sure to check out all 12 groups! Group 19 Round 1D: Group 19 Elevator Love Letter, 5x19 Walk on Water, 3x15 Go Big or Go Home, 14x03 Forever Young, 4x08 How to Save a Life, 11x21 Group 20 Round 1D: Group 20 Enough is Enough, 2x02 Time Stops, 11x23 No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance), 5x21 The Face of Change, 9x14 Here’s to Future Days, 5x23 Group 21 Round 1D: Group 21 I Like You So Much Better When You’re Naked, 6x12 Good Mourning, 6x01 There’s No ‘I’ in Team, 5x05 Drowning on Dry Land, 3x16 Push, 6x17 Group 22 Round 1D: Group 22 Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, 14x07 Freedom, Part 2, 4x17 Perfect Little Accident, 6x16 Undo, 13x01 Scars and Souvenirs, 3x18 Group 23 Round 1D: Group 23 Stairway to Heaven, 5x13 When I Grow Up, 11x18 You Haven’t Done Nothin’, 13x09 Crash Into Me, Part 1, 4x09 I Am a Tree, 3x02 Group 24 Round 1D: Group 24 Heart-Shaped Box, 8x08 A Hard Day’s Night, 1x01 The Heart of the Matter, 4x04 Didn’t We Almost Have It All?, 3x25 White Wedding, 7x20 Group 25 Round 1E: Group 25 Blues for Sister Someone, 2x23 Begin the Begin, 2x13 Trigger Happy, 12x20 Transplant Wasteland, 9x17 Into You Like a Train, 2x06 Group 26 Round 1E: Group 26 Get Up, Stand Up, 10x12 Yesterday, 2x18 At Last, 12x23 Who’s Zoomin’ Who?, 1x09 Don’t Deceive Me (Please Don’t Go), 7x13 Group 27 Round 1E: Group 27 Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word, 10x09 I Choose You, 12x03 Sanctuary, 6x23 It’s Alright, Ma (I’m Only Bleeding), 12x19 Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right, 10x23 Group 28 Round 1E: Group 28 I Will Follow You Into the Dark, 5x17 Puzzle With a Piece Missing, 11x02 Got to Be Real, 11x03 Go It Alone, 10x20 Beat Your Heart Out, 5x14 Group 29 Round 1E: Group 29 The End is the Beginning is the End, 9x11 Going, Going, Gone, 9x01 Holidaze, 6x10 With You I’m Born Again, 7x01 The Room Where It Happens, 13x08 Group 30 Round 1E: Group 30 Throwing it All Away, 10x15 Sympathy for the Devil, 5x12 Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole, 2x20 Superfreak, 7x03 Losing My Religion, 2x27 Category:Blog posts